A supplement is requested for a previously approved grant in the O2, 03, and 04 years in order to (1) support administrative staff now working part time on the project and (2) extend treatment exposure for each patient from 1 to 2 years. The study seeks to determine the differential effects of fluphenazine hydrochloride and fluphenazine decanoate on the tenure and adjustment of 120 recently discharged schizophrenic patients maintained on either high or low sociotherapy. It is hypothesized that non-compliance with oral fluphenazine will increase relapse compared to fluphenazine decanoate. Further, the interactive effects of drug and sociotherapy will be enhanced when reception on maintenance phenothiazine is assured. Recent data on the nature of the treatments on the regime suggest that a valid test of these hypotheses will require more than one year of treatment exposure.